Bad Trip
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: They called his name again. Shiro couldn't answer. Sheith Angst Week day 2


Sheith Angst week

Day 2: Hallucinations

* * *

 **Bad Trip**

"Shiro? Shiro!"

The yelling didn't make any sense. The voice sounded distant and yet strangely close. Hands like steel grabbed him, shook him like a lifeless ragdoll and squeezed his throat. It was hard to breath and still he tried to scream with all his might.

"SHIRO!" the voice screamed near his face but it was so, so dark. His body trembled but was otherwise unable to move.

They called his name again. Shiro couldn't answer.

* * *

"Say, Allura, what was Altea's current state of research in medicine and psychology?"

"Psychology?" Allura answered, curious. Shiro just nodded briefly and the princess shrugged. "Well… we did have people working in these areas but they aren't my or Coran's specialty. There sure was some data but it must have been on the castle and I don't think I could help you that much with it…"

She bit her lip, glancing at him with some guilty feeling.

Shiro forced an apologetic smile and sighed. "I see."

"Have you… been having bad dreams again?"

He shrugs, unsure. "I don't know… I mean, most of the time my head is on something, there is much to do and being home had me feeling a lot better than I ever thought I would ever feel again… but sometimes I forget I'm home."

Allura furrowed her brows, deeply concerned, but before she could ask further someone knocked on the door and it opened.

"Captain, we are ready to launch. We're waiting."

"Yes, thank you. Will be there right now," Shiro responded and smiled at Allura. "Thanks…"

"Have you told Keith?"

Her expression was grave, however Shiro shook his head. "Keith will be staying here with the rest of his team. He wouldn't let me go "alone" back into space if I even hinted that I'm not feeling that well."

"And me?"

Shiro didn't know what to answer. "It's just some dreams," he murmured, rather unconvincing.

The IGF Atlas launched into space on as short exploring mission to establish a new rebel post, leave it stationed with allies, machinery, communication and other supplies. "We will be back before you can notice!" Coran joked. Voltron, being in the need for some rest and not ready to leave home so soon, stayed. Shiro told himself it was alright, that nothing would happen. They weren't going far and would actually be back in no time.

Then it all went black.

* * *

At first it was difficult to move. For a moment he didn't feel anything until he perceived a stinging pain in his left arm. His sight was blurry at first and most of the lights were out. A few blinked, not being enough to let him take in his surroundings.

"Coran? Iverson?" He called out. His voice was raspy, like he hadn't used his chords for a while. He touched his legs. They seemed fine, he didn't see why he was having trouble to get up. His hands found a wall behind him however he didn't recognize which one or where exactly he had landed. Did they crash?

Lights suddenly went on. Even as he heard shouts and laser beams he couldn't bring himself to stand. It was difficult to makes sense of most of the sound around him. He knew he was hearing voices, nevertheless wasn't able to follow them through.

"Entering… Shi- … prisoner 1179875… proceeding to-"

"What?" His body automatically tensed, yet he wasn't able to recognize anything else except the dark figure that emerged in front of him. He had to close his eyes because of the harsh contrast of light and shadow.

"Proceed to take the fugitive prisoner. Inform Zarkon-"

Shiro teared his eyes open but the image before him made him wish he hadn't.

He dreaded the purple skin, he jus couldn't see it. His body was petrified, unable to react in time, and the galra soldier was already in front of him. The face seemed familiar and maybe he would have recognized it somehow if his brain wasn't doing a complete shut down. And he screamed.

"Shiro, what are you- … Let's go home…"

He wanted to go. Yes, he wanted to so bad. Instead, the galra put his hands on him, stopping any motion.

"We will bring you back."

He felt his heart stop at those words. _Move, Shiro_ , his last shred of consciousness screamed. _Move, defend yourself, fight!_ But most of him was frozen. _They are taking me back_. Shiro didn't move, didn't run, nor did he fight. His muscles tensed and it hurt even more.

"Shiro, come on… We need to leave," the voice repeated and tried to pull him up. Shiro trembled, petrified and lost. And they talked again. "Shiro, please, it's me..." they whispered and this voice, sounding like Keith's, seemed to rip superficially the image of horror trapping Shiro. He then saw Keith's eyes, piercing through the illusion. For a split second he felt his heart beating again.

"Keith," he gasped. "Keith… what are you doing… Keith…" He stammered, unable to finish a whole sentence. Keith's face came closer but Shiro screamed and pushed him back when other arms tried to engulf him. "Shiro, no, please… Please, it's me," he repeated and tried desperately to stop him. Though when Shiro's back hit the wall he stilled too. The Captain was quivering, pressing himself against the wall, pressing both hands against his temples. His head felt like it was too small, like his skull was about to crush his brains. And he saw again those dark hands.

"No, stop. Don't come any closer," he snarled and Keith looked at him bewildered.

"Shiro, it's Keith. We got your distress signal…"

"Stop right there!"

"We're going home, Shiro, everything is fine no-"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME" Shiro screamed and before Keith could react, his mechanical arm shot against his chest, throwing him a few meters down the bridge. Keith coughed, trying to get some air, but Shiro was already on his feet and on him. His eyes widened in fear when Shiro towered over him, past images of is fight with Kuron flashing before his eyes and giving him almost no time to jump to the side.

Shiro lost sight of Keith for a split second, although he didn't let go of the galra. His body finally reacted, finally moved forward and against the enemy. Keith would eventually jump in and help he told himself and threw down another powerful blow, making him stumble. The galra fell. They didn't fight back and for a second he felt hesitance but tackled him. _Strangle them, make it quick_ _and go home_ , some instinctive part in him whispered. His hands moved on its own.

He heard Keith scream and he pressed harder.

"Shi…ro…"

An ice-cold sensation run down his spine when Keith's face resurged in front of him. He froze again. His hand froze on his neck. He just couldn't move, didn't even react when Lance and Hunk dragged him away from Keith.


End file.
